


Как гаснет небо

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: У него сосредоточенное лицо хирурга, Рома терпеть не может эту хищную заинтересованность, с которой в последнее время на него смотрят так часто: а что если он интересный случай? А что если испробовать нетрадиционные методы лечения?С той только разницей, что Илью интересует весь Рома, целиком, и хрен бы с ней, с ногой, хрен бы с ними, с методами. Это очень важное уточнение.





	Как гаснет небо

я всё сижу и смотрю из окна,   
как гаснет небо

Окна выходят во двор. Не двор-колодец, а просторное пространство между серыми многоэтажками, подернутое дымкой смога. Облака тоже серо-бежевые, как катаная грязная вата, тяжелые и недвижимые. Город дышит неподвижностью. Середина рабочего дня в жилых кварталах — время опустошения.   
Рома болтает недопитое молоко в стакане, глядя, как раскрашиваются мутными потеками прозрачные стенки. Весь день — какое-то переплетение серости и неяркого зимнего света. Из открытой форточки дует по босым ногам, он поджимает пальцы.   
Сигареты спрятаны в рюкзаке два месяца назад, и извлекаются оттуда нечасто, пачка все еще не заканчивается, что немного успокаивает — пока не подсел. Ему нечем особенно оправдаться — сколько было таких других, кто ломался и благополучно вставал на ноги. Он тоже благополучно встанет, кто бы спорил. Просто иногда становится как-то совсем дерьмово. 

Сигарета горчит, Рома жмурится и допивает молоко, смывая раздражающее послевкусие.   
Он взмахивает в воздухе ладонью, безуспешно разгоняя дым. Кутепов вернется и почувствует. В любом случае почувствует, но вряд ли откроет для себя что-то новое. Вечно-то он обо всем знает больше других.   
Ключ проворачивается в замке, нарушая тишину, остро контрастное ощущение. Звук, присутствие, касание.   
Илья пахнет холодом, сырым октябрьским снегом, бензином и чем-то еще. Рома не может понять, поэтому поспешно хватается за чужие руки, легшие на плечи, удерживает их, требуя еще минуту тишины. Илья проводит кончиком носа по его шее, едва ли сомневаясь в чем-то, скорее просто стараясь распробовать новые ощущения. 

— Я сам знаю, — виновато произносит Рома. 

Илья фыркает ему в загривок, недовольно и насмешливо, но и правда ничего не говорит. Редкий случай.   
— Завтра, — начинает Рома, спотыкается на полуслове, откидывает голову назад, стараясь заглянуть Илье в лицо. — Обещают солнечно.   
Они слишком близко друг к другу. Рома завороженно смотрит в чужие глаза, не умея сосредоточиться, мечется взглядом, цепляя то ресницы, то темную радужку, то узкие зрачки, по недоразумению совершенно обычные, а не вытянутые, кошачьи.   
— Что, и в твоей меланхолии тоже обещают просветление? — усмехается Илья. Шутка не злая. Отвечать на нее не обязательно. Они смотрят на густо-серое пространство двора уже вдвоем.   
— Холодом тянет, — ворчит Илья. Рома кивает согласно — сам-то он уже окоченел, ему ли не знать. Но предпринимать не хочется ровно ничего.   
— Пойдем. Ну-ка иди, — Илья подталкивает его в спину, подталкивает всем собой, прижимаясь всем телом, и они неторопливо, спотыкаясь, продвигаются к креслу. Ладони съезжают с плеч, перемещаются ниже, коротко огладив ребра, Рома не сопротивляется, но нервно смеется, закрыв глаза:   
— Ты меня разденешь, чтобы было теплее? 

В комнате слишком светло для чего-то такого вот, хотя пасмурный день остается таким же пасмурным.   
Илья оставляет на нем футболку, легко заставляет развернуться в руках и подталкивает в кресло. Рома на какие-то секунды всего ощущает беспомощность, глядя на него снизу вверх, а затем Илья опускается на пол.   
У него сосредоточенное лицо хирурга, Рома терпеть не может эту хищную заинтересованность, с которой в последнее время на него смотрят так часто: а что если он интересный случай? А что если испробовать нетрадиционные методы лечения?   
С той только разницей, что Илью интересует весь Рома, целиком, и хрен бы с ней, с ногой, хрен бы с ними, с методами. Это очень важное уточнение.   
Пощады не будет, вот так, как всегда, как на игре. 

— Не болит, — торопливо предупреждает Рома, не дожидаясь вопроса. Поджимает губы, готовый спорить — оба ведь знают, что наврал.   
— Хорошо, — соглашается Илья. И видно по глазам, что злится, но это такая дымчатая, серая, необязательная злость, тоже очень правильно вплетенная в долгий бесполезный день.   
Он даже не прикасается к раздвинутым коленям, зачем-то поймав пальцы Ромы и поднеся их к губам. Язык влажно толкается в подушечки пальцев. От этого окончательно коротит последние рабочие извилины.   
Так нечестно. 

Рома торопливо отнимает руку и удобно устраивает ладонь на чужом затылке. Ему разрешили, разве нет?   
Илья снова едва слышно усмехается. Теперь уже его рука соскальзывает на лодыжку Ромы, неожиданно горячая, жесткая, дергает, заставляя ниже сползти в кресле и задеть бедром подлокотник. Может быть, будет синяк. Какая разница.   
Рома пропускает между пальцев гладкие пряди волос — длинные на макушке, короткий колкий ежик на висках. Илья прикасается к нему уверенно и неторопливо, словно понятия не имеет, что такое вообще испугаться, передумать, попытаться уйти. Это как точка невозврата, пройдя которую, остается падать и падать, вот только что-то сломалось и падение никак не начинается, а равновесие бесконечно длится. И так легко доверять пальцам, которые проходятся вдоль аккуратно затянувшихся хирургических швов. 

«Теперь совсем не болит», — хочется сказать Роме. И это — не про колено, а про что-то совсем другое, притаившееся внутри, холодное и муторно-серое.   
«Теперь отпустило и действительно совсем не болит».


End file.
